


First Ascension

by RagTag



Series: The Adventure Of Zaryon Urdeki [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantrolls, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagTag/pseuds/RagTag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Setsui Kimana</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Ascension

**SD:** hey, can you do me the biggest favor ever  
  
 **AH** : 是的，亲爱的 (Yes Dear)  
  
 **SD** : i need you to stockpile all of your and my build grist to build gates for me  
  
 **AH:** 我目前构建谷物短，为什么你会提出这样的要求 (I am currently short on build grist, why would you make such a request)  
  
 **SD:** Haldryx challenged me to jump from one land to another, and im going to need all the gates open from everyones land  
  
 **AH:** 为什么呢？我希望我能利用我的时间的权力，并设置你的土地上安全，不希望你受到伤害时，你参观矿山 (Why? I wish I could take advantage of my time powers and set you securely on the lands, do not want you hurt when you visit me)  **;)**  
  
And with little statement you exactly where this conversation is going, your matesprit is a wily thing indeed, her name is Setsui Kimana, she didnt exactly like anyone in your session when you convinced her to join, but you took care of that problem. She speaks in simplified Chinese, which you tried to learn for you and her sake, but you just couldnt, so you just taught her Troll English (though she still speaks and types in Chinese, she just puts the English translation in parenthesis so you can understand). After that, while on her land, she confessed her flushed crush for you, and you shared the same feelings, so you two entered the redrom quandrant. She hasnt had any problems after that, she just stays in her block and types to you and Ariaya, just for the reason she cant speak to anyone else. You've been in this relationship for a few sweeps now and, to your disappointment, you have not pailed yet.  
  
Her blood is of Olive nature so shes in pretty tight with the lowbloods, which boosts your reputation with them, and shes only in one quandrant. Shes sexual when you peg her (no pun intended) the right way, she just makes your sexual fanstanies worse because she always contributes to them, you cant go into detail so lets cut that where its stops.... She's the Slyph of Time and you think her class of "a load of bullsh3@" because of the fact she cant heal for anything, thats the only thing you dont like about her. She also makes faces while she types (both literally and figuratively), you think its cute and smile when you visit her and shes talking to Ariaya  
  
 **SD:** wont know if i cant get there :l  
  
 **AH:** 好吧，我会建立你，但你最好这里，你还记得你的承诺来探望我？ **?:l** (Fine, i'll build you up, but you better get here quick, you still remember your promise to visit me?)  
  
 **SD:** of course not, ill be there as soon as possible  
  
 **AH:** :D :x 吻吻 (kiss kiss)  
  
 **SD:** :x kiss kiss  
  
As you close your "Couch Potato-2-go" sleeve computer. you look up and to your amazement you see gates pop up in 12 different places, with 12 different colors, you look for the olive one because you have a duty to do. You spot it and jump in and freeze from temporal warp, you wake up a few miles from the gate opposite from the on you came out of.  
  
"So you took HALDRYX's IittIe chaIIenge, huh?"  
  
"i know that voice, Crudas"  
  
"Welcome" he raises his arms, "To THE LAND OF FIREROCKS AND DREAD."  
  
"oooooooooh sh%$"


End file.
